Petit secret
by Ayame-yui
Summary: Après la guerre les élèves sont revenues à Poudlard. Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Draco, Hermione, Ron et Harry forment une joyeuse petite bande. Pendant l'été alors que le groupe se baigne dans le lac, Harry reste sur le ponton. Que cache-t-il ? Petit OS


Voilà un petit OS sur Harry Potter. Evidemment les perso ne sont pas à moi.

En espèrant que cela vous plaise !

* * *

 **Petit secret.**

 **Résumé :**

Après la guerre les élèves sont revenues à Poudlard. Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Draco, Hermione, Ron et Harry forment une joyeuse petite bande.

Pendant l'été alors que le groupe se baigne dans le lac, Harry reste sur le ponton.  
Que cache-t-il ?

* * *

En ce samedi ensoleillé de juin, la petite bande décida d'aller se baigner dans le lac. Deux couples appartenaient à cette bande. D'abord un, pas très surprenant : Ron et Hermione. Ils s'étaient avoué leur sentiment durant la chasse aux horcruxes. L'autre, beaucoup plus surprenant qui avait fait pas mal de vague : Harry et Draco. Déjà avant la guerre et la chasse aux horcruxes ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher mais, après la guerre, cela s'était accéléré. C'est le blond qui avait avoué ses sentiments le premier et Harry y avait répondu favorablement. Cela faisait déjà presque six mois qu'ils sortaient ensembles.

Ils étaient tous dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir sauf Harry. Il était toujours habillé assit sur le ponton ses pieds dans l'eau. Le blond le rejoignit.

-Harry, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Draco regarda son petit ami d'un regard perplexe. Harry n'était jamais le dernier pour s'amuser.

-Je me trempe les pieds. Harry sut à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à une explication.

-Je vois ça, mais pourquoi tu n'es pas l'eau avec nous ?

-Tu sais bien, certaines de mes cicatrices ne sont pas jolies. Harry tentât de trouver une excuse rapidement.

Le blond le savait. Le combat contre Voldemort lui avait laissé quelques souvenirs mais...

-Je te rappelle qu'on s'est déjà amusé dans la salle de bain des préfets Harry, alors ton excuse ne marche pas.

Aie...Le brun avait oublié que son petit ami était un fin serpentard.

-J'exige une explication Harry. La voix de Draco était douce mais autoritaire.

-Je te le dirai tout à l'heure Dray.

-Tu as intérêt, je ne vais pas oublier.

-Je sais, je sais.

Le brun soupira. Il n'allait pas pouvoir cacher ça à son petit ami. Il allait devoir lui avouer son secret qui était assez honteux. Mais il n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper surtout avec un serpentard. Il regarda ses amis jouer dans l'eau et son petit ami se faire noyer par Ron qui résulta le désordre de sa noble chevelure.

-Harry ! Dis lui d'arrêter ! Regarde mes cheveux. Draco utilisait sa voix aigu. Celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il faisait semblant d'être en colère.

-Je te les coifferais tout à l'heure Dray, arrête de râler ça ne te va pas du tout et tu vas avoir des rides. Plaisanta Harry, trouvant la tête de son noble petit ami assez comique.

Cette remarque fit rire tout le monde sauf le pauvre blond. Il se promit de se venger de son traite de petit ami plus tard.

Finalement à 17 heures ils mirent fin à leur petite séance de baignade. Et le blond allait pouvoir avoir son explication. A peine le temps de se dire « à tout à l'heure » que le blond entraîna son petit ami dans sa chambre.

-Je t'écoute Harry. Exigea le vert et argent sans aucun préambule.

-Si c'est pour la petite remarque je m'excuse, désolé Dray... Le pauvre Lion essaya tant bien que mal d'échapper AU sujet.

-Certes mais je ne parle pas de ça, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec nous ?

\- J'étais avec vous.

-Harry... Le ton menaçant du blond fit dire à Harry qu'il y avait danger.

-Je ne sais pas nager … Harry ne plaisantait pas et était honteux.

Le blond regarda son petit ami. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose sauf à ça.

\- Je n'ai jamais appris et je ne suis jamais allé à la piscine...c'est pour ça...

Le blond voyait la honte sur les beaux traits de son amoureux.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt. Le blond se radoucis considérablement en caressant les cheveux de son petit Lion.

-Je n'en suis pas vraiment fier. Je vais avoir 18 ans et je ne sais pas nager...Alors que toi...on dirait une sirène dans l'eau.

-Je vais t'apprendre.

-Je n'ai pas envie que les autres le sache.

-On ira au manoir, il y aura personne. Je vais aller voir Severus pour une permission. On dira aux autres qu'on a besoin d'intimité.

-Comme si on avait besoin de ça. Tu crois qu'il va dire oui ?

-Tu crois qu'il peut refuser quelque chose à son filleule préféré qui lui fait les yeux de chat battu ? Et Draco en fit la démonstration. Effectivement on ne pouvait pas y résister.

-Tu es son seul filleule Dray

Ignorant la remarque, le préfet de Serpentard ne traîna pas plus longtemps et alla voir son parrain. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ce week-end tu le passe avec moi au manoir.

-Tout ce que tu veux tu l'obtient.

-Évidemment très cher.

Harry retourna dans son dortoir pour préparer son petit sac. Il ne pris que le strict nécessaire car le manoir de son petit ami était très bien équipé.

Il rejoignit Draco dans le bureau de Severus Snape pour prendre la cheminette.

Une fois arrivé, ils allèrent poser leur affaire avant de passer à la séance piscine. Draco s'était donné pour objectif de faire nager son petit-ami avant la fin du week-end.

Draco avait usé de beaucoup de technique pour réussir à faire nager son brun. Finalement au bout du week-end Harry arrivait à pratiquement nager. Le petit lion était encore un peu hésitant mais il nageait et c'était le principal. Harry allait pouvoir enfin profiter du bonheur de se baigner dans le lac lorsque les températures étaient assez chaudes.

La samedi suivant, l'été avait encore frappé et il faisait chaud à Poudlard. Assez chaud pour aller piquer une tête dans le lac. Cependant le blond se promit de faire attention à son petit-ami sachant qu'il ne savait pas encore très bien nager.

Harry était quelque peu stressé. Il avait peur que ses amis remarque qu'il ne savait pas encore parfaitement nager.

Finalement, personne ne remarqua quelque chose et Harry en était ravi. Finalement son secret avait été bien gardé et grâce à son petit-ami il pouvait enfin profiter du lac.

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous ?


End file.
